One day we will sleep
by SoAdorkable
Summary: Elizabeth's death shook the whole town. But the whole town shuddered when she woke up. Takes place in the Generation Dead times. None of the original characters though.
1. Prologue

Since I died, no one treated me the same. And that wasn't a good thing. People who were my friends turned on me. People who hated me, hated me more. But what had I done? It wasn't my fault I died. Or un-died for that matter. It's not like I chose to be this…this freak. Yeah, I'm a freak. All these names they're giving it- differently biotic, living impaired- they're all a bad joke. We're dead. We're zombies. We know it. They don't have to sugar coat the fact that we're all like a science experiment gone wrong. We know that.

If I had a choice, I would rather have stayed dead. The pain I was causing my family wasn't worth my measly little life. We were the laughing stock of the town. People egged our house. We were alienated and forced to stay cooped up in our little house in Montana, only coming out when necessary.

My parents stopped smiling. They stopped being happy. After the first few months when it was clear I wasn't coming back, they began to avoid me like the plague. My brother, Mike, tried to cheer me on to become myself again. He would read to me. He would talk to me about funny stories from the past that I struggled to remember. After 5 months in no change, he begun to pull away too. I didn't think things could get any worse.

Until they tried to kill me.


	2. First Day of Hell

**Okay soooo I just got done reading Generation Dead about a week ago. Now, anyone who knows me well enough knows that I hate a totally geeky obsession with zombies. So I had to write a fanfic about it, naturally. =D Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_They grabbed me and held me down. I was too slow to react as they punched me and kicked me. I watched them laughing as they did it. I only knew how hard they were hitting me by the sounds my body made as it was whacked over and over again with bats and feet. I couldn't even feel it. The one thing I felt hit me like a huge wave of sadness, which surprised me considering I hadn't felt much of any emotion since I died. I realized the guys who were killing me we're my ex boyfriend and his friends. We'd stopped dating after my accident. I did the one thing my human instincts told me to do. Scream._

_Well, it actually helped. Mike found me getting beat up in the deserted fields in back of the school while looking for me to take me home. Everything was fuzzy after that. I remember him picking me up and running to the car, setting me in there and then running back to where those guys were. He was there for a long time. He came back to the car and drove me home. Mom cried. Dad got mad and called the police. He got madder when he realized they weren't going to do anything. I was a corpse. What rights did I have? Dead kids were getting re-killed all over America, and no one was doing anything about it._

_I didn't leave the house after that. Days passed. Eventually Mike stopped going to school too. About a week after, Mom and Dad broke the big news. We we're moving to California. Yay. _

_---_

"Lizzie! You're gonna be late for school!" I stared out the window, not blinking. California was strange. It was winter, yet it was snowing? What was that about? It was like a wimpy winter. Somewhere in the back of my brain I had the desire to stand there all day, just staring out the window. Why go to school? People would hate me. That's going to be inevitable. It'll only be a matter of time before they try to kill me again. And then what? We'd just run again? No. I'd rather they finish the job.

Mike came into the room, with a big Mike-grin on. "Lizzie! Isn't this weather nice?! I mean seriously! Sunlight in the winter! That's awesome!" I knew he was putting on the cheery act a little more than he needed to for me. I knew he didn't want to leave our home in Montana. He was popular there. And I ruined that. Sure he didn't show it, but I still had enough of a working brain to figure that out.

"Sun. . ." I managed out, looking to him. Was that the right word? All the words jumbled in my brain like bees, and it was always a challenge to talk nowadays. Mike grinned again and nodded.

"That's right Liz! Sun! It's sunny out!" He told me encouragingly and ruffled by blonde hair, which laid limply past my shoulders. It used to be vibrant and full of life, now it was just pale and limp like the rest of me. "C'mon, we're gonna be late like Ma said." He grabbed my backpack from my bed and took my hand, pulling me with him downstairs and to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly, while I just stood there, watching. By the time he was done, I could tell my stillness was making my parents uncomfortable. I could tell by the way Mom scrubbed the counter too quickly and Dad read the newspaper with a little too much interest. I could see every word on the paper from where I was, 10 feet away, but my brain wouldn't make sense of the words.

My leg moved with a slowly creakiness as I tried to move it on my own, taking a minute to take a step forewords towards my parents. "Bye. . .Mom. . .Dad. . ." They looked up at me, wide eyed. Crap. I said something stupid. I knew it. It was just like the first time I tried to talk after I un-died. I was trying to say that I wanted to go home and instead said ''phone'', like I was E.T. or something. Even in the afterlife, I was a spaz. But instead, Mom got teary and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug that I didn't need to feel to know was tight.

"Goodbye, sweetie. Have a good day at school." She said as she hugged me, then stepping back and holding my shoulders at arm's length, looking at me up and down to make sure I looked nice in the closed she'd helped me dress in. Though she was smiling, there was a crease in her forehead that my brain processed as from worry. I wished she'd stop worrying. I mean, I'd already died. What worse could happen? Well except for dying . . .again.

I allowed myself to be pulled stiffly out to Mike's truck, thankful for him helping me in. Even with his help, the action took minutes. He drove silently, and I could tell he was nervous too. "Hey," He said when we were at a stoplight, "You know there are a handful of differently biotic kids that go to the school? So you won't be alone. Maybe you'll make friends?" He said, giving me a hopeful grin when my eyes finally moved to his face. When I didn't answer, he looked back to the wheel and kept driving. Maybe I would meet friends, though I doubted it. The only thing I would have in common with those people is the sick fact that we're all dead.

From the time we parked to the time we got to the principal's office, stares were a constant. In Montana, everyone tried to look away and pretend they didn't see, but here they just stared like you were some kind of museum exhibit. Matt had to pull me along for me to just barely get to the office in time for the bell to ring. It was a loud, shrill, piercing noise that would've hurt my ears if I could still feel pain.

The principal was a short, balding man with round glasses and rosy cheeks. "I'm Mr. Peterson." He gave up both a warm yet nervous smile. He held his hand out and Matt shook it. He held the hand out to me, but I just stared, and he pulled it away before my brain processed what was happening. "It's very nice to have you both joining us as juniors at South Beach high." He said and sat down at his desk, picking up two files and flipping through them. "Now, Elizabeth, it says here you were in Honors classes at your previous school. Due to your, erm, predicament, we've switched you to remedial classes." Perfect. Just perfect, "Don't worry, all our differently biotic students start in those classes, and then work their way up." There it is. Differently biotic. Ugh. He handed us both our schedules and told us both good luck. "Oh, and Elizabeth, if you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to come to my office." With that, he sent us on our way to our first periods.

Matt helped me walk and find my first class. "You ready?" He asked with a smile. My answer finally come out after he'd already walked away.

"No. . ."

_

* * *

_

**Also, I HAVE NOT read Kiss of Life yet, so please (PLEASE) no spoilers in the reviews. Thanks =)**


	3. What defines weird when you're a zombie?

The first half of the school day was a blue of fast actions and things I didn't understand. The teachers handed me forms for me to fill out, which I couldn't even make sense of. If I were human, I would've sighed. The trad kids (So they called them) all gave me looks of disgust. This was going to be a fun couple of years…

It took me twenty minutes to walk down the hall. 5 to turn. 10 to walk down the other hallway. 4 and a half to turn again. I tried to open the door. I couldn't open the door. My hand didn't work right. I couldn't bend my fingers. I couldn't bend my elbow. I stood there until someone had opened it, which may've looked a little creepy. I don't know. More stares as I walked through the cafeteria. I navigated towards the empty table. No one wanted to sit with the new girl. No one wanted to sit with the dead girl. Someone held their foot out. I tripped, falling to the ground onto my back with a thud. I tried to get up. I couldn't get up. My body wouldn't obey. I laid there while everyone else laughed at me. I started at the ceiling. There were 25 light bulbs on the ceiling.

A hand reached out to me and I stared at it, not knowing whether it was some sort of joke, and as soon as I got my hand reached up, they'd retract theirs and start laughing. But instead the hand moved to mine and pulled me, helping me to my feet "Nothing to see people! This 'aint no horror movie!" She winked at me and then looked around "Yet." Everyone went back to what they were doing a little too quickly. They were scared. But why was this trad kid helping me?

She was really pretty. She wore cute clothes that accentuated her curved and made her look comfy yet cute. She had long brown hair that went in thin beachy waves to her waist, and she had a grey knit had nestled over her head, covering most of her forehead. When I didn't answer, she pulled me over to another table. I quickly recognized them as zombies. Some of them I vaguely remembered being in some of my classes. "I'm Arlette." She said in a very Texas-sounding accent. "This…is Alex." She pointed to a dark haired kid with a blank expression, clutching a small carton of milk. His eyes creaked to me and he gave a nod, mouth twitching just barely in our version of a smile. "That's Hayley." Her finger moved to an Asian girl with dark, flowing straight hair that looked like a black waterfall. She didn't look in my direction; there was no twitching of the mouth or turn of the head. She blinked. "And . . . that's Jason." She pointed to a muscular boy with grey-brown hair and more prominent smile. His muscles looked deflated and crumpled into him in his dead-stature. He was already looking at me, and it didn't take him long to raise his hand in a wave "Hello." He said simply.

"Well, welcome to South Beach High!" Arlette said and slid into her seat gracefully "Where the food stinks – or so I've . . . heard, and we all get . . . stared at every day!" I stared at her for a long moment.

"We . . .?" My mouth squeaked at the end, my attempt at making it sound like a question failed, but she understood.

"Yes "we"! The entire di-"Arlette was interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name.

"Liz! There you are!" Matt looked to me and then the people I was sitting with, and he got a big Matt-grin on his face. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. He sat down next to me without being asked. "Yayyy Lizzie made friieennddsss," He said slowly with his grin. If my reflexes weren't shot, I would've punched him in the shoulder. Could zombies be embarrassed?

"You're Liz's sister, yes?" She said to Matt with a smile. Matt nodded and held his hand out to her. She took it and shook it in twitching motions. What was that all about?

Just then someone came walking past out table with an evil smirk. "Freaks." He said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear as he walked past. He knocked Arlette's hat right off her head. I slowly recognized him as the guy who tripped me and was laughing as I laid on the floor, unable to get up.

Surprisingly, Matt and I gasped at the same time. At the part where her hat covered, near the hairline, her skull was cracked like an eggshell, showing part of her skull and even a little bit of her brain.

"Jerk . . ." She said and bent over to pick up the hat. We both stared, speechless. She was differently biotic? How? She moved so gracefully! She talked with such ease! How was that possible?! I'd never been so close to feeling an emotion like surprise since I'd died as I looked at Arlette. Eventually, after she'd fastened on her hat, she looked to Matt's shocked expression and my unblinking stare.

"You . . ." I managed out.

"You're differently biotic?" Matt finished for me. Arlette gave a little giggle (which sounded like it was a mix of a giggle and the sound a lamb makes) and flipped her hair, stunning us further. "I don't know about this 'differently biotic' stuff, but I am a zombie." She said, sitting down again.

"What the hell!?" Matt said. If I were alive we'd of both said the same thing.


	4. Sleepover or nosleep sleepover?

**O HEY GAIZ. Lol. I'm so so sooooo sorry I have been SERIOUSLY neglecting you guys. If you only have an account on this website to read, and you don't write anything, then you have to trust me and anyone who writes at all when they tell you how EASY it is to just put it off. But I do have a good reason, I guess. A lot of stuff has been coming up, some good and one very bad thing, that just had to be put before sitting at my computer and typing out a peice of writing. Hopefully things will be calming down now. I should be updating on a pretty regular basis, especially since I just figured out where I'm going with this. **

**Sooo after this extrememly long authors note, I present you with the chapter. Enjoy, trads and DBs alike. :)**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alec (iAlecBurriss) who is totally awesome. Check out his stories and bug him to write some more. xD**

**PPS. Yes yes yes, I know I changed the title again. I thought it fit nicely, but I'd love to hear your throughts on the new title in the comments/reviews. :)**

* * *

And it became a staring match at the point. I was not motivated enough to put in the humongous effort to talk. It wasn't worth it. Besides, Matt would do all the talking from that point on. I knew it. He was a chatterbox when he had something to say.

Arlette stared at both of us, her face void of any expression. Matt was the first to speak "How can you be differently biotic? You're so…so…" I sat motionless, still staring at Arlette. Alex was looking at me and by then Jason was staring at Arlette. Haley didn't move.

"Well, it's true. I'm as….dead as they…come." No wonder her speech was slightly paused. No wonder her movements were jerky and twitchy. It all made sense now. She sat back down at the table and looked at me, blinking. Did she have makeup on? Could zombies even do that? Strange.

We were all quiet for a long time. I stared at the ground absently. Matt seemed to be uncomfortable by our stillness. He was drumming his fingers against the table and looking around quickly. I looked up at Arlette, who was making a conscious effort to blink every 34 seconds. It didn't really look like a blink, more like a bad version of a wink, but with both eyes. Matt was tense next to me.

"So . . ." He mumbled, looking to meet all of our faces and then resting on mine. When I was alive, we used to be able to communicate solely by facial expressions or by our eyes. It was just one of those sibling things. He was giving me a look that pretty much said 'Can I get out of here? It's creeping me out.' I could understand his discomfort. Slowly and with a lot of effort, I nodded. He smiled and reached a hand out, hesitantly ruffling my hair. He then got up "I should probably get to my next class, being late on the first day would really suck, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle to everyone. When no one responded, he gave a wave and walked away. Wow. Matt was never _that_ awkward. He was always Mr. Smooth and Mr. Cool and I was just his little sister. Now he was the human one and I was the dead one. My, how things change.

After he'd exited the cafeteria, my head creaked back to the others at the table. I realized then that they were all looking at me. I was never good at being put under pressure, even in the afterlife. We all just stared at each other for a while. After almost 10 minutes, Jason spoke up "You brother . . . looked like he was . . . scared of . . . us . . ." He let out a few noisy breaths. Laughter, maybe? 'He's just nervous.' I wanted to say, but my body wouldn't let me. Sometimes I wish I just died. I felt trapped in this heavy, unfeeling, unmovable body. My head gave a little jerking motion which was supposed to be a nod.

Alex blinked "Well, he'll just have to . . . get used to us . . ." The side of his mouth twitched repeatedly.

Arlette got up and sat next to me, waiting till I turned to her to speak "Hey Liz, I'm having a sleepover this . . . Saturday night. It was just going to be . . . me and Haley, but it would be really . . . cool if you came too. As kind of a . . . welcome to the city kind of thing . . ." She gave a smile that almost looked human. Her big, colorless, doe-y eyes looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"O . . . kay . . ." I said. This could be my only chance at friends at this school. The trad kids didn't seem very welcoming of us, and I'd rather not go through however many years I'm in this place alone. Plus, it'd give mom and dad a nice break to relax and get to know the city. They were always so tense since after my death, and they needed a break too. Arlette's smile actually grew bigger after that, and her eyes seemed to almost shine. Or maybe it was the light reflecting. Yeah, probably the light.

----

"How was school?" Mom said as we walked through the front door. The smile she had on was forced. I hated it. Why couldn't she see that it was still me? It was still me, her daughter. I was still in here, behind all this unwilling muscle and flesh. I was in here. I wasn't a monster. I wasn't going to sneak into her room in the middle of the night and eat her brains. Talk about gross.

"Boring," Matt said and threw his backpack onto the kitchen table, walking into the kitchen to look for food. Typical hormonal teenage boy.

"What about you, Lizzie? Did you like your first day?" Well, I got looks from everyone I passed by, someone tripped me in the cafeteria and I couldn't get up, and I got like twice, taking up almost half the class period just to find the place.

"O . . . kay . . ." By the time I answered, mom was shifting uncomfortably. I decided to tell her about the sleepover later. It was only Monday and there was a whole week to go. After the brief interaction with mom, I went up to my room. I finished my homework just as mom called for Matt for dinner. I listened from my room as they ate, one of them occasionally striking conversation. I knew that I was more than welcome to join them, even though I didn't eat, but I just didn't feel like I was welcomed to something like that anymore. I felt like a smaller and less insignificant part of the family in the afterlife. It made me almost sad.

Hours after, they all slowly popped their heads in to just say goodnight. At around midnight, I stood and went through the difficult task of getting changed. I felt so frustrated and useless, not being able to even put clothes on simply. I laid in bed and closed my eyes, picturing in my head and trying to remember what it was like to sleep. I remembered it was peaceful, and passed too fast. I had trouble remembering dreaming, since I didn't dream too often even when I was alive.

Then there was a noise coming from about 100 feet away from the house. I could hear it with such clarity that I would not have heard it any more if it were right next to me. Opening my eyes and standing up, I walked to the window. Our house was built right on the edge of the forest. The noise came from just beyond the edge of the forest. I stared for a good hour. For half of that hour, I could've sworn I saw a shadowed outline of a figure, still as a statue, watching me. But I must've blinked, because soon I realized that it wasn't there anymore. Or was it even there at all? Maybe the noise was just the wind. Yeah, just the wind.

* * *

**Reviews pleeassseeee 3**


	5. Half ass apology xD

Hey guys!

I know this update is WELL overdue. And I promise it's coming.

Things have been pretty crazy lately, due to school, getting ready for the holidays, and my birthday coming up (19th).

I know that's no excuse, but I just wanted to let you guys know. :)

I am by NO MEANS abandoning this story. I have so many ideas and different directions I can take it, and I am super excited to take you guys along for the ride with me.

Winter break starts in a week, so I will probably have a lot more time to write chapters.

I hope you're all having a great December and that your holidays are all amazing!

~ Sam

PS: Please don't comment on the chapter, as it will be replaced by a new chapter once I write it. Thank you!


End file.
